


a tale of two cities

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Bechdel Test Pass, Beifong Family Feels, Conversations, Gen, In Vino Veritas, Self-Worth Issues, speaking in metaphors, this isn't a friendship but it's an understanding maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: “Zaofu is a beautiful city,” she said softly, sipping from the glass of baiju in her hand.  “Gliding rails and smooth steel.  Shining in the sunlight.  Not a crumbling borough to be seen.”Now Beifong had spoken, Korra dared to as well.  “Not much like Republic City.”





	a tale of two cities

When they'd departed from Zaofu, their airship had been restocked with essentials and Suyin’s blessings.

Korra hadn’t expected ‘the essentials’ to include hard liquor, and Chief Beifong had shaken her head when she’d found it. Nevertheless, when they’d docked for the evening half an hour ago, Beifong had elected to stay behind while the others explored – not even protesting when Korra left as well – and when Korra returned early (looking for Naga’s ball) she’d seen her on the small bench drinking.

Interested and concerned, she’d silently joined her – if with just papaya juice in her own glass and bottle. She was underage, after all, and Beifong was still a police Chief. Beifong had ignored her until now, to the point where Korra couldn’t be certain she’d seen her, but –

“Zaofu is a beautiful city,” she said softly, sipping from the glass of baiju in her hand. Beifong’s voice may not have been clear, but it was not slurring either, and she didn’t seem to be drunk. “Gliding rails and smooth steel. Shining in the sunlight. Not a crumbling borough to be seen.”

Now Beifong had spoken, Korra dared to as well, if quietly. “Not much like Republic City.”

“Soaring and untarnished. Perfect.” There was bitterness in her voice now. “Exclusive. The lotuses close at night, did you notice, kid?”

Korra nodded, biting her lip. “Yeah.”

“The only way to keep a place like that perfect is to –” she placed her glass down, not gently, and some of the baiju sloshed over the edge. “Shut it away. Keep track of who comes in, vet everything. No criminals –” Korra thought of Varrick and of Mako, and then of the Red Lotus who had nearly kidnapped her – “no enemies, no dissidents. Only quality imports.”

Her hand was resting on her cheek, and the finger and thumb moved, brushing against the bright scars there. “Nothing broken.”

Korra didn’t know what to say, but she was near tears and didn’t know why. This guarded, abrasive woman, who had arrested her, who’d cursed her name, who’d insulted her, who never had a word of praise, thought herself broken. It shouldn’t have upset her, and only a short time ago, she realized with shame, it wouldn’t have. But as it was …

“I like Republic City better,” she stated firmly, finishing her berry juice. “It’s confusing and it’s dangerous, and sometimes it’s even a bit scary, but at least it’s genuine.” She looked sidelong at her, and was pleased to see the edge of a smile on her mouth. “And there’s something good where you least expect to find it.”

Korra stood, taking the glass and berry juice with her. “The others will probably be back soon,” she said cheerfully, and left to wash up.

“Hold on, Avatar,” Beifong said, and Korra turned on her heel.

“Yes, Chief?”

She threw the baiju glass at her head, and she only narrowly caught it.

“Take this one too.”


End file.
